One Last Leap
by Velocity-82
Summary: Malik lets fury control him and makes Altaïr do something that would scar Malik for the rest of his life.
1. Chapter 1

**_IN HONOR OF RIE:_**

**_ONE LAST LEAP_**

Malik hear a loud thud come from the drop in entrance of his bureau. Then Altaïr came in to the main room pretty beat up as far as Malik could tell as Altaïr held his right side, obviously holding it in pain.

"Come to take my other arm?" Malik asked before Altaïr had a chance to greet him.

"What do you mean?" Altaïr replied, confused by Malik's "greeting".

"Well considering your presence always causes disaster," Malik said as he pointed to his amputated arm. , "I am assuming you've come to take the other half of me?"

"There is no need for this kind of behavior Malik. I have come only to tell you that I have completed the mission."

"No need for this behavior? If it weren't for your arrogance at Soloman's Temple by brother would still be alive and I would still have my left arm!"

Altaïr recessed, he felt worse than awful for what happened and always has. He knew sorry wouldn't cut it so he just allowed Malik to yell at him. However Altaïr noticed that Malik has really been more… angry and outgoing about it. Altaïr accepted Malik's anger toward him only for the reason that he thought that he deserved it. No favor could ever repay Malik Altaïr thought. Having to live a life with a dead brother, a missing limb, and having to work with the man who caused it all is no way to live. Malik did not know that his pain hurt Altaïr as well, after all, in his mind Altaïr is still the selfish bitch from Soloman's Temple, but Malik just assumed that Altaïr could live with himself because of that. Little did he know that every time Malik yelled at Altaïr, Altaïr felt like just… disappearing. Maybe if Altaïr did or maybe if he was just captured forever that would leave Malik at rest, Altaïr thought. When Malik was finished yelling at Altaïr, Altaïr was too shamed to think straight and his mind decided to give one thing he knew a try, apologizing?

Altaïr's mind was screaming at itself but it was too late he had said it. "Malik… I'm, sorry."

Malik stopped what he was doing and stared at Altaïr. Altaïr could see a flame in his eye meaning that either Altaïr was about to be murdered, be screamed at until he's deaf, or forgiveness? Option one: be murdered: highly likely. Option two: be screamed at: also quite likely. Option three: be forgiven? Altaïr almost slapped himself at thinking he would be forgiven but before he could continue his thoughts trailed off and it seemed as if Altaïr's mind wasn't even connected to his body.

"How can I make it up to you?" Altaïr said without thinking… at all.

For a moment Malik laughed sarcastically but then anger radiated in an aura all over him.

"FORGIVNESS?" Malik began screaming at Altaïr. Well, more than usual. "ALL OF THIS SUFFERING AND YOU EXPECT JUST A FEW WORDS TO CLEAR IT ALL UP?"

"Malik please just listen." Altaïr begged.

"AND I SUPPOSE YOU BELIEVE THAT JUST FOR SAYING 'I'M SORRY' YOUR RANK WILL BE RETURNED?"

"Malik! PLEASE!"

Malik became silent only to listen to some other form of selfish reason Altaïr had in store for Malik.

"Malik… please… I-I-I'm so sorry. I really am. I know it's unforgivable but I at least want to try. Malik please. Is there truly nothing I can do to even make up a quarter of what I have done?"

"YOU CAN GO AHEAD AND JUST KILL YOURSELF. THAT MIGHT CLEAR SOME IT UP!" Malik screamed, unaware of what he had just said.

Altaïr winced at Malik's response. Could he have really meant that? Or was it just blind anger. Malik in the meantime looked at Altaïr menacingly and was too clouded by blind anger to see the fear in Altaïr's eyes. For once Altaïr was truly afraid, but he knew if this is what Malik wanted then that's that. Altaïr offered a way and he got his response. Altaïr just nodded slowly and left the bureau.

Malik stood at his desk doing nothing. He was just angry. Angry at his life, at Altaïr, and himself. A few hours what was it took for Malik to realize what he had actually said to Altaïr. He replayed the encounter in his mind and was frightened by himself and when he replayed the look in Altaïr's eyes when he told him to just kill himself truly was overcome with fear. Had he really done it? How could he have said that to Altaïr? He let blind fury consume him and now for what? Malik had no idea where Altaïr could be now or if he would ever come back to the bureau. Altaïr made a promise earlier, a promise to try his best to make it up to Malik… and Malik gave him his instruction. Malik's mind then clicked, if Altaïr wasn't dead by now then his time is sure to come. Malik then quickly began his search for Altaïr.

Meanwhile Altaïr climbed the tallest building he could find and right under it…water. This was one of the few bodies of water Altaïr could find and Altaïr couldn't swim so if this was how he was going to go at least it would be quiet and clean. No bloody mess and no crowd commotion. Altaïr just stood looking at the horizon. Everything he has ever done and everything he ever will do… gone in an instant. Altaïr felt he tear building up in his eye. He never planned his death but one last leap of faith was what he wanted. Altaïr stood on the edge watching people in a nearby town walk casually. Innocent people. This made Altaïr question that if his death was possibly justice. Everyone he has ever killed… and he was about to shake hands with them in Hell. Altaïr then felt the stain of the tear dripping down his cheek. This was it. Altaïr's feet stood half hanging over the ledge. He was just remembering memories and then all it would take would be one uneven tilt forward for him to die. Everything he has ever done… the good, the bad, and Malik. One thing that wouldn't be off his mind even when he is in the afterlife. This is what this is all for… Malik… if this is what Malik wanted for Altaïr to even considered in his line of forgiveness then so be it. Everything bad that happened to Malik was Altaïr's fault and this was his punishment. He remembered that someone once told him, "You die twice. One time when you stop breathing and a second time, a bit later on, when somebody says your name for the last time." Altaïr knew that this was his time for both. He would be dead and no one would care, now is his time and his time alone. At least he could die the way he would want to die. This is the death he wants but not the death he deserves. Altaïr then lifted his arms up.

"One last time." Altaïr told himself. "Just one last time."

Right when Altaïr was about to jump he heard the sounds of footsteps.

"Altaïr?"

Altaïr turned around, tears staining his cheeks.

"Altaïr! Come down! Please!"

It was Malik. Altaïr was confused, but then he cleared his head. He figured he must be here to watch.

"Altaïr wait please!" Malik said to Altaïr.

"Why should I?" Altaïr said. "This is what you wanted Malik. This is how I am balancing the scale. I may not be able to make up for the limb after I'm dead but this is the best I can do."

"Altaïr please. I was angry I didn't mean it!"

"So you meant 'kill yourself' in a nice way? I don't see that happening Malik."

"Altaïr please! This is foolish!"

"This is balance Malik."

"Altaïr don't do it. Please…"

"Safety and Peace Malik…"

Altaïr then fell backwards. Time seemed slow as he fell. He could hear the screams of Malik, the air of his robes, and the adrenaline of one last jump. One last leap of Faith Altaïr thought to himself. One last feeling of the exhilaration from wind running through his robes, the feeling of free falling, and the feeling of, for once, everything being okay. Time was slow. He felt every second of his fall as minutes. As time slowly went by he remembered his first leap. The joy, the excitement, and to glory of being embraced by the hay's soft and welcoming embrace. Only this time it was death's embrace Altaïr would be facing. Altaïr then felt the touch of water touch his robes. This was it. Altaïr would be done for soon enough and he was right. Not long later he was gripping for life but falling toward death. In his last moments he was feeling so… cold… but he was a little happy to at least know he could have one last leap.


	2. One Last Leap- Sequal

Dear Malik,

I feel certain that I am going mad again. I feel we can't go through more terrible times. And I shan't recover this time. I cannot concentrate so I am doing what seems the best thing to do. I have taken from you great possibilities and happiness and I feel this is the way to make it up. You have been in every way all that anyone could be. I know that I was spoiling your life, that without me you could work. And I know you will. You see I can't even write this properly. I fear for my life but hope for yours. What I want to say is I owe you all of the happiness of my life to you. You have been entirely patient with me and incredibly good. I want to say that—everybody knows it. If anybody could have saved me it would have been you. I cannot go on spoiling your life any longer. I don't think you could have been any happier with me lingering about.

"Do not stand at my grave and weep.

I am not there. I do not sleep.

I am a thousand winds that blow.

I am the diamond glints on snow.

I am the sunlight on ripened grain.

I am the gentle autumn rain.

When you awaken in the morning's hush

I am the swift uplifting rush

Of quiet birds in circled flight.

I am the soft stars that shine at night.

Do not stand at my grave and cry;

I am not there. I did not die."

Love,

_Altaïr_


End file.
